The Writer's Secret
by Randomly Wise
Summary: Lily and the gang solves another case but this time, things get tough when a little girl is thrown into the mix.


Drake & Josh: Megan's Trouble

July 3, 2003

Two sixteen year old girls sat on a rooftop, dangling their feet. Below them were multiple spikes coming out of the ground.

"Finally." One said turning around to face the two new arrivals. One had light brown hair that fell into his blue eyes and the other had dark brown hair that was short with green eyes.

"Hey Blair." The boy with light brown hair said, she stood up and walked towards him with a smile.

"So, why'd you guys wanna meet here?" Becca asked as she wrapped her arms around the other boy, George.

"The sunset. Its very romantic." George said with a roll of his eyes, Nate glared at him.

"I think it is." Blair said standing on her tiptoes to kiss Nate. He smiled down at her.

"Why do you always wear those big jackets? Its really hot out here." Nate asked, Blair's eyes shifted to the ground.

"They're comfy." Blair said, he shrugged as he slid his hand into hers. "You know I love you right?"

"Not half as much as I love you." Nate replied before he kissed her again, Becca glared at the couple.

"Enough with that mushy crap." Becca said, George smirked.

A couple hours later, Nate walked back onto the rooftop looking for something. He glanced around the roof.

"Blair!? You out here!?" Nate called out, sighing as he moved to the edge. He looked up at the stars and smiled lightly. "Its gorgeous out here." Nate then looked down and turned pale, he quickly ran to the ladder and went down it. "Blair!" Nate yelled as he ran to her side. She was lying on a spike, face-first.

After three months, the investigator had given up on the case and marked it as an accident. A folder was placed in the records room at the Philadelphia police department reading 'Andrews, B. July 2003'.

**Lily Rush sat in her chair when a girl around eighteen walked in, Lily watched curiously as John walked up to the girl.**

"**Val, what're you doing here?" John asked giving her a hug, Val sighed.**

"**You deal with past cases that never got solved, right Uncle John?" Val asked, John nodded.**

"**Yes, why?" John asked, Val looked down to the ground before taking a piece of paper from her pocket.**

"**Do you remember a case about five years ago? It was about a girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes, I forgot her name." Val said handing him a picture, Lily stood up.**

"**Blair Andrews?" John asked, Val nodded.**

"**That's it. Well, I was with a couple friends on that roof she fell off of and my friend Joey was talking about it. It seemed a bit weird to me though if Blair fell, wouldn't she have been facing the other way? Then Joey was joking around saying maybe she was pushed but I was thinking that made more sense than what the police said. I may be making something of nothing but I just have a feeling, Uncle John." Val said, John nodded.**

"**I'll look into it for you." John said, Val smiled at him.**

"**Blair Andrews, sixteen year old white female." Lily read off the file, Scotty, Vera, Jefferies and the new girl, Kelly Danes were listening in. "She wasn't the smartest kid in school except for English, her English scores were pretty high. The official theory was that Blair fell off the roof and onto a spike at the bottom."**

"**Why are we looking into this case again?" Scotty asked, he thought everything looked in order.**

"**Boss' niece had a feeling something was fishy with the case." Lily stated, Scotty sighed.**

"**Oh, so now we're re-looking into old cases because of an eighteen year old girl who had a feeling?" Scotty asked, Lily glared at him.**

"**I think the girl has a point." Kelly said, she turned to Lily. "Any suspects?"**

"**There were three, the lead suspect, before they ruled it an accident, was Nathan Abbott. He was her boyfriend, he's also the one who found her. The other suspects were Rebecca Andrews, Blair's twin, and George Clayton, Rebecca's boyfriend. The three were with Blair before the accident." Lily read, Kelly nodded.**

"**Why'd they rule it an accident if they had suspects?" Kelly asked, Lily sighed but turned to the newbie.**

"**The three had no motives as far as we know. They said the boyfriend wouldn't talk to them back then though." Lily said, Kelly smiled.**

"**Well, lets make a house call to Mr. Abbott." Kelly said, Lily nodded.**

**Kelly and Lily looked up at the white house in front of them. The lawn was freshly cut and there was a tire swing in the corner of the yard. It was very picturesque. Lily knocked on the red door. It opened to reveal a man about twenty-two. He looked exactly like he did five years ago except he was missing that sparkle in his blue eyes and he was a bit taller.**

"**Can I help you?" He sounded friendly enough.**

"**Hi, Nathan Abbot?" He nodded. "Detectives Rush and Danes. We need to ask you a few questions." Nathan let them in and led them to the living room.**

"**Can I get you anything before we start?" Nathan asked, both detectives shook their heads. Nathan sat down on one of the chairs while they took the couch.**

"**Its about a case that happened five years ago. Blair Andrews?" Lily said, Nathan's eyes shifted to the coffee table that separated them.**

"**Thought they said it was an accident?" Nathan asked, Lily sighed.**

"**They did but we're looking into it again." Lily said, Nathan looked at her. "We think someone might have pushed her. Did she have any enemies that you're aware of?"**

"**Not really, Blair wasn't exactly a people person so she didn't talk to much of anyone. The teachers loved her and the students liked her enough." Nate said, Lily nodded.**

"**Did she have any fights with anyone before the accident?" Lily asked, Nate thought back before nodding.**

"**Yeah, I didn't think anything of it before but Blair and Becca had gotten into an argument while we were all on the roof." Nate said.**

Nate looked over at George as they waited for Becca and Blair to come back. George stood up, Nate looked over at him.

"Where you going?" Nate asked, George shrugged.

"Going to see what's taking my girl so long. Wanna come?" George asked, Nate shrugged but followed his friend anyway. They stopped just out of the girl's vision.

"I have to tell him, Becca. He deserves to know." Blair said, Nate looked confused.

"No Blair. Telling him would ruin everything. You don't want that do you?" Becca asked, Nate and George traded looks.

"Of course not. But Becca, I cant keep lying to him." Blair said, Becca shook her head.

"You're not lying, you're just not telling him." Becca said angrily, Blair glared at her sister.

"**Me and George walked back to our seats and pretended like we didn't hear anything." Nate said, Lily nodded.**

"**You find out what they were talking about?" Kelly asked, Lily glanced over at her partner.**

"**They didn't say, we never asked." Nate said, Kelly rolled her eyes lightly.**

"**Did you think maybe she was cheating on you? Maybe was gunna break up with you?" Kelly asked, Nate shook his head.**

"**I trust Blair. We were together since kindergarten, I probably know Blair better than Becca." Nate said, Kelly stood up.**

"**You mustn't have known her very well if she was lying to you." Kelly said, Nate stood up.**

"**I think you should leave, now." Nate said, Lily stood up. "If you need anything else, don't send her." Nate walked away, Lily walked over to the mantle and picked up a picture of Nate and Blair when they were sixteen.**

"**They look so in love." Lily said, Blair had her arms around Nate's neck and was smiling, looking deep in his eyes while he was doing the same except had his arms around her waist.**

"**Looks can be deceiving, Rush." Kelly said coldly, Lily turned to her partner. "Lets go talk to Becca."**

**Lily and Detective Miller walked into a diner, it was small and there weren't many customers in. They walked over to the counter. A blonde waitress walked over, Lily wouldn't have recognized her if she didn't have those memorizing green eyes.**

"**What can I get you?" Becca asked in a bored tone, Lily brought out her badge.**

"**Detectives Rush and Miller, we need to ask you a couple questions." Lily said, Becca sighed before turning around.**

"**Mike, I'm gunna take a break!" Becca called before taking off her apron. They followed her outside, where she sat on a bench. "Do you mind?" She pulled out a cigarette and lit it quickly.**

"**We've reopened your sister's case…" Lily started, Becca seemed to be choking but she recovered.**

"**Sorry, what do you need from me?" Becca asked, Lily narrowed her eyes.**

"**The day your sister died, you had an argument with her. We just need to know what it was about." Lily said, Becca's eyes stayed fixated on the street in front of her.**

"Becca, you need to tell him. Its not fair to keep this from him." Blair said as soon as they were far away enough from the guys.

"Blair, its up to me whether to tell him or not." Becca replied with a glare.

"Becca, he deserves to know he has a daughter." Blair said, Becca shook her head. "How did you hide being pregnant anyway?"

"Blair, please, just leave it. This is my life, butt out." Becca said before turning away from her sister and walked away.

"**We had had the argument a bunch of times. It was nothing serious." Becca said, Lily looked a little confused.**

"**Keeping a baby secret from your boyfriend seems pretty big." Lily said, Becca shrugged.**

"**Yeah, well, I was doing her a favor. George wouldn't have been there for either of us. Is that all?" Becca asked standing up, Lily and Kat stood up too.**

"**Yes, thank you." Lily said, they watched as Becca went back in. They saw her pick up a five year old girl and kiss her on the cheek lightly. Lily did a double take, the girl had blue eyes.**

"**What'd you think?" Kat asked as they got into the car.**

"**I think she's lying. The conversation didn't include anything Nate told us and neither versions of the conversation really involved him." Lily said with a sigh.**

**When Lily and Kat came back to the precinct, John hurried over to them.**

"**We got George Clayton in the interrogation room." John said, they both nodded and headed to the room. He had long, shaggy black hair that hid his green eyes.**

"**Mr. Clayton." Lily stated, George looked over at her. "Its good of you to come in."**

"**Blair was a friend of mine, of course I'd come in." George said, Lily nodded.**

"**We've been talking to Becca about an argument between her and Blair that day. Seems Becca was keeping a secret." Lily said, George looked confused.**

"**As far as I know, Becca wasn't the one with the secret. Blair was."**

George walked over to Blair when he noticed she was at the back by herself.

"I know you don't like people but you usually aren't distant from us." George said, Blair smiled lightly at him.

"I'm not distant, just thinking." Blair said, he nodded.

"About what?" George asked, Blair shrugged. "How's your book coming along?" Blair rolled her eyes.

"Its alright, you can finally read it." Blair said with a smile, he smiled back. "You know Nate pretty well don't you?"

"Well I hope so, he's been my best friend forever. Why?" George asked, Blair looked down at her shoes.

"I was pregnant." Blair whispered, George's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean 'was'? Did you get rid of it? Did Nate make you get rid of it?" George asked a little bit angrily.

"What? God no." Blair said, George calmed down. "Me and Nate have a daughter, but Nate doesn't know yet."

"You gunna tell him?" George asked, Blair sighed and put her face in her hands.

"I don't know George. I love Nate with all my heart and I don't want to lose him. I'm just afraid that if I tell him he has a daughter, he'll either be mad at me for not telling him sooner or mad at me for having her." Blair said, George pulled her into a hug.

"Blair, Nate would never leave you. He loves you too damn much. You should tell him. And even if he doesn't want to be there, I will." George said, Blair smiled and pulled away.

"You're too good to me." Blair said before walking away, George smiled at her before looking down at his shoes.

"I'm also in love with you." George whispered.

"**So, you were in love with Blair?" Lily asked, George looked down at the table.**

"**Thought so. That's why I was with Becca to be honest. She looked like Blair." George said with a light blush.**

"**Did Blair ever tell Nate?" Lily asked leaning forward.**

"**No, I don't think so. I never knew what happened to that little girl. After Blair died, I broke it off with Becca and left town." George said, Kat sat down next to Lily.**

"**About this book, did many people know about it?" Kat asked, George smiled.**

"**No, Blair was very private about her work. I came across it accidentally." George said with a small smile.**

"If walls could talk, hers would spill many secrets. That's her life, full of secrets and lies. She tells everyone around her that she speaks in lies but they simply smile and laugh as if its some joke. They don't believe that almost everything she says is lies, I guess she's a pretty good liar then. She had everything and nothing depending on how you viewed it. She had a mom and a dad, she was rich and lived in a big house. She ran with the populars and had a boyfriend and a twin to keep her company. Her mom and dad were never around though, they were away making the money. Her big house was lonely. The populars weren't her friends, she didn't even think they knew who she was. Her sister pushed her into things she didn't want to be pushed in to. The only good thing about her life was her boyfriend." George read, Blair snatched her book away from his eyes and glared at him.

"Great, now I cant use that." Blair hissed as she turned to a blank page.

"What? Why?" George asked, Blair sighed and looked up at him.

"If you read a writer's work before its ready to be seen, it jinxes it." Blair said before picking her pen up.

"Right, sorry. What's it for?" George asked, Blair turned to him.

"You're full of questions aren't you?" Blair asked, she sighed. "I'm writing a book, and don't make it public knowledge." George nodded shortly.

"Its really good. You'll have to let me read it when you're done." George said, Blair smiled and nodded.

"Hey, what're you two talking about?" Becca asked as she slid into George's lap.

"Nothing really." Blair said packing away her things. "I have to meet Nate. I'll see you guys later."

"**I never got to read it though." George said, Lily looked over at Kat before looking back at George.**

"**Thank you, George, I think you just helped to solve this case." Lily said before walking out, George nodded.**

"**Anything I can do to help." George said quietly.**

**Lily knocked on the apartment door. It wasn't the nicest place in the world. The green door opened to show a small five year old girl. She was the spitting image of Blair.**

"**Can I talk to your mommy?" Lily asked, the girl turned around.**

"**Mommy! Door!" The little girl yelled before running off, Lily smiled lightly. Becca came to the door.**

"**Detective, what can I do for you?" Becca asked, Lily sighed.**

"**I think you'd better come with me. Your…daughter…should come too." Lily said, Becca looked confused but grabbed the little girl and followed Lily.**

**Becca sat in the interrogation room nervously. They had taken Sam, the little girl, away from her but assured her she was safe. Lily and Scotty sat across from her.**

"**We know Sam isn't yours." Lily stated, Becca shook her head.**

"**She's my little girl." Becca said firmly.**

"**You may have yourself convinced of that but that little girl looks exactly like her mother, Blair, your sister." Lily said, Becca narrowed her eyes.**

"**Me and Blair are twins, we look exactly alike." Becca said, Scotty smirked.**

"**Yes but Sam has blue eyes. While you and George, the supposed father, have green eyes. Those eyes belong to Nathan Abbott." Scotty said, Becca clenched her jaw. **

"**I was just wondering, did you dye your hair blonde because you couldn't stand looking in the mirror and seeing her face or because you didn't want to be recognized?" Lily asked, Becca slammed her hands on the table.**

"**Blair got everything. She got Nate, she got George's heart, everybody loved her." Becca said angrily. "Blair never asked for any of it but she still got it."**

"**So, you pushed her off the roof?" Lily asked very much confused.**

"**We got into another argument when the guys left."**

"Becca, I'm telling Nate. I've talked to George and he said that Nate would be okay with it." Blair said, Becca shook her head.

"No, Nate wont be okay with it. Think about it Blair, you kept Sam away from him for a year. Do

you honestly think he's gunna be okay with you lying to him?" Becca asked, Blair smiled.

"I'm not saying he wont be mad but he'll get over it and we'll be a proper family. Me, Nate and

Sam." Blair said with a smile and a sparkle in her eye. "You know, that's all I ever wanted Beccs, a

family. I mean sure, we're a bit young but we'll make it through."

"No you wont." Becca said, Blair backed up a bit. They were close to the edge of the roof. "You get

everything! Nate, George! I'm gunna take this from you, just so you know how it feels." Blair

turned around.

"Becca, I love you. You're my other half but you should know, I don't get everything I want. But I

deal with it, I don't make a big fuss over it like you do." Blair said, Becca moved forward and

pushed Blair. Becca put her hands over her mouth before walking to the edge of the roof. She

looked down and saw her sister on the ground, impaled by one of the spikes.

"Blair?" Becca called out shakily, when she didn't see her sister move or respond she ran to the

ladder and went down. She ran with tears streaming down her face.

**Scotty arrested Becca. Lily called Nathan and George down to the station. Within five**

**minutes, both men came in. **

"**Nate, I want you to meet someone." Lily said, Sam walked out from behind her. Nathan put**

**a hand to his mouth. "This is your daughter."**

"**Daddy?" Sam asked, Nate moved forward and wrapped his arms around the little girl.**

"**Why didn't Blair tell me?" Nate asked himself, George smiled at the reunion. **

"**She was going to, Becca never gave her the chance." Lily said, Nate closed his eyes in pain.**

**George walked over to Lily and pulled out a notebook.**

"**Its Blair's story. I found it at her parents house the other day after I left here, its really**

**good." George said, Lily took it with a smile. She looked over at Nate and Sam and smiled. A**

**transparent Blair stood there smiling at them before fading away. **

**Lily sat at her desk with Scotty the next morning, she picked up the notebook and flipped to **

**the last page. **

"**And even though she didn't get the perfect fairytale ending, she did get the family she **

**always wanted. It wasn't always perfect, they fought like every family did but in the end the**

**family made up. And it was the mommy, the daddy, the Aunt and the baby that lived happily**

**ever after, or as close as they could get to it. The End." Lily read, Scotty looked impressed.**

"**The girl was good." Scotty said, Lily nodded. "You'll have to let me read it."**

"**Yeah. Sure." Lily said as she slid the notebook into her bag. John came over to them and**

**dropped a file on her desk. **

"**Got your next case…"**


End file.
